He's Surrendering
by amoreebellaa
Summary: One Shot He's made up his mind now all he has to do is get her to the train station.


**Author's Note: First story ever, so please be kind. I just have a lot of feelings as many finchel shippers may have. There may be grammar errors, so please review to let me know what you think. **

* * *

It was the day after he found out he wasn't going to be attending PACE that he also found out Rachel would be staying in Lima. Her reasoning being that she would help Kurt and I get into our dream schools next year, and that will be married and be able to save money for an apartment in New York. She decided this on her own, but I could tell she wasn't happy about it. She wants to go to New York, she wants to attend NYADA in the fall, she needs to go and it has to be without him. He tells Kurt his plan that night when he gets off the phone with her about sending her off to New York, and him going to Georgia. Kurt's upset with Rachel for even thinking of it, but we both know Rachel is stubborn when she makes a choice. "So what are you going to do?" he asks. That night I cry for hours holding our graduation picture in my hands. Rachel was something special, and she needs to be in New York to achieve her dreams.

The next day is even harder, because today is the day he is supposed to get the final touches on their wedding ready, meet up with her dads, and she was going to pick up her dress with Kurt. He has to pullover three times, because his tears won't let him keep flowing with the knowledge that this wedding won't come true tomorrow. He makes the return deposits on the chairs, flowers, cake, food, tables, decorations, but he can't let go of their wedding rings. So he doesn't return them, but keeps them in his dresser drawer where no one can find them. He holds a final meeting in the choir room with all the glee members except Rachel and Kurt. He makes sure she is busy with Kurt during the meeting, and makes everyone promise not to tell her what he has planned. Tina is crying, Santana is yelling in spanish, and everyone else is just shocked. "Are you sure Finn? It's her decision if she wants to go or not you know?" Ms. Pillsbury says tenderly. I look at each of them with blurry vision before nodding my head, "She belongs in New York."

He goes to her house after he receives a text from Kurt saying they were on their way to the bridal shop. He's frightened, but he knows he is doing the right thing. When he goes up to the steps of her front door he remembers the first time he picked her up for their first date. He was standing there wanting to back out, because he was guilty for using her this way. He needed a music scholarship, but he didn't want to hurt Rachel by using her feelings like this. He was about to leave, and tell her the truth tomorrow at school. By that time Rachel had already opened the door, and seeing her in her cute matching outfit, her eyes brown and beautiful, and a smile giving away that this would be her first date. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he couldn't bear to replace those features with tears and a frown. He knocked on the door, holding himself together, because this could be the last time he saw her dads.

Hiriam is the one who answers the door, and is stunned when he questions why Finn is not with Rachel. He tells him he needs to speak to the both of them, and Hiriam leads him to the living room where Leroy is sitting. They're dumbfounded when Finn finishes telling them what he wants to do. Leroy is holding onto Hiriam knee like he heard someone just died, and Hiriam is staring intently at a photo of Rachel next to the couch. "What about you?" Hiriam asks, "How do you feel about this?" Everyone who knows about his plan has always been worried about Rachel, and how this would affect Rachel. When he hears Hiriam ask that question it's the first time he breaks down in front of someone. He cries when he said he wouldn't cry, but the tears just don't stop. Her dads do nothing more than place a hand on each of his shoulders as he lets it all out. He is finally able to say what he needs to say, and even though they saw him emotionally breaking apart they agree to his decision. They tell him that they can get the next plane to New York, and help Rachel when she gets there. He's about to leave when Leroy stops him. "Thank you for everything Finn. Do what you have to do out there in Georgia, but come back. It doesn't matter if you're married now or later, you will always be a son to me." He hugs him for the first time, and he knows that no matter what he was glad to have found two more dads.

That night he finally tells Burt and his mom with Kurt by his side about his decision. His mom is crying, and Burt is angry at both Kurt and I for not telling him sooner. "I need to redeem my father, and this is the only way I know for sure Rachel can't follow me." He tells them. Burt is holding on to my mother's hand, and she refuses to talk. So he leaves the living room, and go up to my bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be the most difficult day of my life. He needs to be strong for her though, and he makes a promise to not cry tomorrow no matter how hard she cries. He falls asleep holding on to a sweater she left once with soft music playing in the background, and a tear stricken face.

He wakes up at nine in the morning, and he is in panic mode when he sees her name pop up on the screen. When he answers his phone it takes all he can not to tell her there was going to be no wedding today. He makes up a quick excuse that he needs to make sure things are ready, so he could end the call yet before he does he needs to say it. "Rachel you know you're the love of my life." He hears her laugh and repeat back the sentence before they hang up. He's crying now and he throws himself onto his bed once more to let out the tears before he lets her go. He gets himself ready when he's done, and Kurt hands him her suitcase with some clothes he picked out for her. Kurt tells him they picked up the wedding dress, but it now hangs back in the bridal shop racks.

He picks her up at 3:50 and has exactly 30 minutes before her train leaves. She's talking about her dads being weird last night, and how they left early this morning to go pick up a distant uncle from Columbia. He's glad her parents didn't tell her, but he's upset with himself that they have to lie to their daughter about what was happening in 25 minutes. When they get there he is a nervous wreck, but he made a promise to not break down. He was there to let her achieve her dreams, as much as it pains him, without him. He's telling her the truth now, and she's a mess now. He wants to just tell her I'm sorry, forget it, let's go get married but he can't do that. He knows she's a star, and he knows she is the one person who is going to achieve her dreams on Broadway in New York. He doesn't belong there yet, but he will hopefully. He swears he will make it up to her, and become the man he needs to be for her. He doesn't tell her to wait for him, and he makes sure not to get his hopes up for the future. What is going to be done is done for both of them. He doesn't break up with her though, but he doesn't make her promise to have a long distance relationship. It's a hold, and who knows when that hold will come off.

He takes her suitcase out of the car, and walks beside her as they walk to the station to pick up her ticket. He walks up the stairs with her, and sees all the glee members along with Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury. They all get to say their goodbyes, and that's when it hits him. In less than four minutes he will have to let go of the love of his life, the only person he cares about, the only real dream he has ever had, his happily ever after. He is going to have to surrender all his hopes and dreams to make sure her dreams come true. They kiss for the last time, and he has no idea when he will be able to kiss her again. He kisses her hoping all the love, happiness, and care he has goes into it. He wants her to believe in herself that she can do this without him, and he wants her to not worry about his path anymore. He's going to decide, and pray it leads back to her. She begins to board the train, and they hold hands until they cannot any longer.

He's smiling, because he so proud of her. He's so proud of the person she has become, and he is so proud to say that he's loved her since their first meeting. He becomes excited, because she is going to New York just like she was meant to do once they graduated. But that doesn't stop him from running after the train when he sees the wheels start turning, and her face still crying. He keeps running after the train with his eyes never leaving hers. He runs until he loses her, because the train is quick to split them apart. So he stops running, and he can't do nothing more than stare off at the train for what feels like hours of pure agony. He doesn't regret his decision though, and he will never regret their love. He hears someone call his name behind him, and turns to see all his friends wiping tears from their faces. It takes Kurt to pull out an handkerchief from his pocket, and begins wiping his face when he realizes he started crying. He looks around at everyone's faces, but he is already missing one cherry lip-gloss smile. He cries right there, and he lets out all his feelings as he replays the last minutes in his mind. He feels everyone surround him, and he cries even more. If it weren't for Rachel none of this would be happening, and none of them would be friends. Rachel truly was his light guiding him, but his light was gone. He has to figure out what he wants for himself, and he needs to let her figure herself out in New York without him. He tells himself that this wasn't a break up, or a goodbye, but that it was more of a promise that they will come back together if they're meant to be. He believes in that tether still, and he knows he's going to love her forever. They just have to put a hold on their relationship for a while.


End file.
